


Taking You Home

by curryositycabinet



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartache, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tim Curry and You - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryositycabinet/pseuds/curryositycabinet





	Taking You Home

You were still heartbroken that Tim ended things nearly a year ago – banished you from his home, your home with him. The wounds were still so fresh that there were days you couldn’t breathe. Neither of you made promises, but you were both so in love. He had said so once. He _did_ warn you from the beginning he wasn’t one to be tied down, but you thought you would be better prepared than this when it ended. Sadly, you weren’t. It broke you into a million pieces, but Tim acted like it was nothing to him.

Your dearest girlfriends had finally convinced you after months of just working and trying to breathe to get dressed up and come to an industry cocktail party Saturday evening. It was almost assured Tim would be there. He was always at these functions whether under his own will or the directive of his agent, Marcia.

On Thursday, you and your girlfriends took time off from your telecommuting jobs and went out for lunch and shopping for the perfect dresses for the event– and shoes, don’t forget the ‘fuck me’ stiletto high heels that made your legs look so sleek and your ass J. Lo luscious. The dress was short and fuchsia pink, which set off your rosy complexion and dark hair.

_Tim Curry be damned!_ You’d wow some hot young stud and flirt yourself silly to begin to cure what was ailing your poor heart. With your ‘girl squad’ around you and the perfect ensemble, you felt a renewed sense of sexiness that hadn’t been unearthed in quite a while and it felt good!

As you gazed at yourself in the fitting room mirror, the dress hugging all your curves, you recalled how Tim had explored every curve himself with his eyes, his hands and that glorious mouth of his. And his cock. His cock was perfect, fitting you like a glove. You could still taste him just now in your mouth and feel the ghost of him inside your quivering pussy.

_Stop it! _you thought in frustration.

You quickly shook the cobwebs of his memory from your mind to focus on getting over him once and for all and having the best night you’d had in ages.

_Fuck you, Tim. Fuck...YOU!_ you thought as a tremble ran through your body one last time.

***

Everyone was already a little buzzed from the champagne in the back of the limo, but you did not care. It was time to party your asses off in style! You were feeling fabulous in fuchsia pink. Gia was in emerald green to set off her flame-colored hair. Leslie was in a floral print cocktail number with a beaded peacock up the side near a mid-thigh high slit. Julie had on a little black number that perfectly hugged her hourglass figure and contrasted with her blonde hair in a loose updo. Helen was in sequined royal blue with a thin black, scalloped edge at the hemline. Stephanie was looking svelte in her purple, perfectly ruched frock. All eyes were on your squad as you all walked with purpose and confidence into the affair, scanning the room for some fun and flirtation.

Stephanie saw him first and she came up next to you. She gently squeezed your elbow as you approached the bar. Nonchalantly, she lifted her chin toward someone across the room.

_Shit!_ _Shit SHIT!!!_

He was there and your heart nearly slammed into your ribs. Stephanie rallied the troops quickly with a swirl of her finger in the air, “C’mon ladies, let’s go to the bar and drink up.” You noticed before you quickly looked away by his body language that he was bored of the event, but talking with a group of people with a hot, bleached blonde on his arm. She was practically draped over his arm like a cheap handbag and giggling like a deranged elf – a high-pitched, comical laugh that didn’t make you want to laugh in the slightest but made you want to sob in the bathroom.

Of course, she was just for show, but it still irked you to see the two of them together. Julie nudged you back to your girl posse, “Honey, you’re staring with your mouth open. Turn around. Focus, OK? Now, close those gorgeous lips around this and sip it slowly. We’re here to par-tay!” She had ordered you a vodka martini, extra dirty with three fat olives speared on a sword toothpick swimming in the transformative liquid that would numb your pain.

As you all circulated the party making small talk, smiling and laughing, you didn’t look again across the room. You focused on the sea of men around you and your friends shielding you from any pang of sadness that might rise to the surface. You and Leslie were talking to a couple of sharply dressed men when there was a gentle nudge of a warm hand on your bare shoulder. It almost made you jump, but you managed to turn around calmly to look in the eyes of who it was. “Hi, how are you tonight? You look ravishing!” Tim said as he flashed that trademark, devilish smile and took your hand to kiss it the way he does. He scanned you from head to toe at least twice. Tim was alone; his bimbo friend was laughing on a couch far across the room, but her silly laughter could crack through engine refire.

You pulled your hand away as if from a hot stovetop and refused to look into his eyes. If you looked into his sparkling green eyes, it was all over. Focusing on his mouth to make sure you could hear him over the din of party conversation and music, you mindlessly leaned in and almost fell against him. You were dizzy from all the alcohol. When you steeled yourself on his chest, you felt the firmness that used to be a safe haven you curled up against at night.

. “Whoops!” you giggled slightly. His strong arms flew up instinctively and held your bare arms to right you. “Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

Helen interrupted and waved Tim away, “She’s fine. Just fine, Mr. Curry. Now, away with you! We’re here to have fun!” Tim raised a disapproving eyebrow at Helen before he pulled away annoyed and pronounced with a huff, “I need a smoke,” and walked out of the party. Several people around your immediate spot watched him part the sea of guests and storm out. His bimbo didn’t even notice and continued to yak it up with the men surrounding her like zombie moths to a brainless flame.

Helen and Julie flanked each side of you and asked if you were OK. You nodded absently as you looked at the carpet where his feet had just been standing. Your eyes began to sting as you might cry, but you squeezed them shut. You wanted to curl up on that spot where he had stood and cry so badly, but they patted your back and ordered you a ginger ale. “Come on, there’s another comfy couch that way with room for all of us. We’ll sit down and you can clear your head. Let’s find the hors d’oeuvres on the way to get something on your stomach to soak up the booze a little. My shoes are killing me anyway,” Stephanie offered. You couldn’t wait to sit down. Your shoes were like boa constrictors across all ten manicured toes, slowly choking the life out of them.

As you passed the exit to the party, you glanced outside to see Tim’s broad shoulders wrapped in an Armani suit and languid curls of smoke coiling around him. Your pulse raised. Gia put her hand to your back, “Babe, don’t focus on what he’s doing. WE are having fun! Aren’t we? Well, aren’t we?!” she cajoled you with a lip glossed smile and light of persuasion in her eyes. You nodded and smiled softly with a deep breath as you all settled down on the roomy couch that would be your solace for a little while. And off came the shoes as you each rubbed your aching feet. The sampling of food went a long way to help ease your dizziness.

As some other party guests mingled with you and your friends, you forgot about Tim. You were enjoying some light flirting with a young marketing executive who asked you to dance. He was attractive, in his mid-30s with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was in a fine custom tux and never took his eyes off of you. His name was Scott. He laughed at your quirky sense of humor and kept up with your obscure TV and literature references, He was keeping up with you better than a lot of men in the past had.

Scott smoothly dipped you a couple of times while you danced and he held his hand politely at your lower back, not pressing you too close and not moving his hand below your waist. He was the perfect gentleman to the point you almost wanted him to be naughty, but you shoved that thought out of your mind. He mentioned a great new restaurant that you had not tried yet and offered to take you one evening. You beamed at the possibilities and finally going out with someone besides _him...you know who._

In the middle of your dance, you heard a baritone voice say to your back, “May I cut in?” Scott looked over your shoulder displeased but relented. It was Tim. Your cheeks were red hot. “What do you want?!” you spat. “Whoa, whoa!” Tim put his hands up in defense. “Relax. I just wanted to dance with a gorgeous woman, see how you were doing. Is that alright, love?” You looked off in space over his shoulders as your dance partners changed and he led you around the dance floor. _He called you “love”. You hadn’t heard anyone call you that since you were told to leave._

_Why didn’t I refuse him_? you thought. You saw Scott’s shoulders hunched at the bar while he perched on a barstool. His posture looked defeated as he stirred absently at a tall glass of something.

“You smell like heaven,” Tim’s warm breath said in your ear, bringing you back to his attention. You thought you might explode. You looked up into his eyes and lost yourself for a moment. Before you knew it, a warm tear trickled down your cheek and your voice cracked. “I’m just fine, Tim. And yourself? I see you came with a date. She looks like soooo much fun,” you added with a little too much venomous sarcasm. Tim dismissed her with an annoyed face, “She’s someone my agent Marcia set me up with to bring here. She means nothing to me.”

You looked dead in his eyes and responded, “Much like I didn’t mean anything to you when you cut the cord on us, right?! WHY are you dancing with me?! You were clear you didn’t want to see me ever again.” You backed away from him slightly, but he wouldn’t let go of your waist or your hand as another song played on.

“Are you still upset about us? Really?!” Tim shook his head and looked off in space as you danced. He raked his perfect teeth over his lower lip “I didn’t know you still...I...Look, I’m sorry. We were getting too serious and it wasn’t what I was looking for at the time. You knew that when we started going out. I was very clear from the beginning. Can’t we move on and at least be cordial? I haven’t heard from you in months and I was just...concerned. I wanted to catch up. I still care. You look stunning tonight and I couldn’t resist at least saying ‘hello’.”

At that moment, you backed away, prying yourself from his grasp.

You felt heat rise in your body and spat back at him, “Hello! Tim, cordial? CORDIAL?! Why the fuck would I want to be cordial to the man who grew so ice-cold toward me for no reason and demanded I move out? You made me feel like trash the way you tossed me out so fast. All those pretty words in the beginning, calling me ‘love’ and ‘darling,’ making love every night in every way humanly possible, sharing our hopes and dreams with each other as we drifted off to sleep, making dinner together. Then all of a sudden – BOOM! No warning, it was like we were strangers. You put up a wall and I wore myself out beating my fists trying to get through to understand! Why couldn’t you talk to me, Tim?! Why?!! You’re a cold-hearted bastard and I HATE you for how you treated me.”

Warm tears gushed down both your cheeks now, the agony still inside you boiling over. You whirled away from him to go back to where your friends were as fast as possible. You almost broke a heel, but you managed to leave him stock still on the dance floor, his eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. He looked righteously stung, but you didn’t care.

Stephanie saw you marching back toward the group and scooted over to make room as she saw you storm toward the couch. She was worried when she saw tears staining your face, “What?! What’s wrong? I will castrate him if he hurt you again. Tell me what’s wrong.” You waved her off and sat there, seething with hot tears stinging your eyes. Scott came over to ask if you were OK. You stared off in a daze for a second before you heard him ask again if you were alright.

“I’m sorry about that, Scott. Can we take a walk? Please?” you asked him. He nodded with a concerned smile and offered you a hand to get back up and get some fresh air, “Let’s go then. Fresh air sounds good. Let me take your shoes”

You walked along a paved path, stars winking through the rows of trees. Scott was holding your shoes as you walked. You don’t know who handed them to him, but you just met, and he was already holding your shoes like prized possessions while you walked in bare feet. “I take it you and Tim used to see each other?” he asked tentatively. “Not that it’s any of my business,” he put a hand up to gesture he didn’t need to know if you didn’t want to talk about it.

You took a deep breath and nodded; your arms crossed over your chest feeling the need to protect yourself. A couple of steps away off the path was a swing. He gestured for you to sit. You both relaxed as a soft breeze flowed around the two of you. “We met through a movie he was shooting, and I was working on contracts with the production company. There was instant chemistry. In typical Tim style, he pursued me like a shark on prey. He was relentless and I caved to his attentions. Things were really going well and then he dropped me with no explanation.”

You looked at Scott with a dismissive wave of your hand and gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. You don’t want to hear this. Tell me more about you.”

Scott brushed a loose hair from your cheek and looked you deep in your eyes. “Well, if I can be so bold, he’s a jerk for doing that to you. You’re beautiful, funny and smart and any man would be lucky to be with you. You’re not a throw-away gal. We’re still going to dinner...I hope? Is that OK?” Scott said sheepishly with a smile. You smiled with furrowed brows and nodded, “Yes, of course. I’m done with that chapter...so ready to move on.”

You squeezed his hand. Scott leaned in and gently kissed your cheek, “Good. I like you and I want to get to know more about you. You set the pace. No pressure.” His eyes never left your face as he thoughtfully studied you. Even after he kissed your cheek, he backed away, so you didn’t feel smothered, but not too far away to make you feel like he was going anywhere. Oh God, your heart skipped a beat when he said that to you and kept looking at you thoughtfully.

_Steady, girl. Don’t leap too fast. Just keep it simple. Simple and sweet was what you needed_

_***._

You didn’t see Tim again or his plus one for the rest of the evening, thankfully. You had a great time with Scott (you finally traded phone numbers) and your besties. Leslie was excited about an accountant she met, and Julie was excited to have met a beautiful woman with a Southern lilt to her voice who shared her love for meditation and yoga. The rest of them were just glad to go out together and let their hair down. In spite of Tim, tonight was good for you. It was what you needed in spite of him.

***

As you stripped out of your dress and underwear, you showered and put on your most comfortable pajamas. You curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine, hugging a pillow to your chest tightly and began to cry. He was everything to you and you to him. Now, you meant nothing, and you hated him. You trembled as the tears continued to fall, salting the wounds of your heart.

_Fuck you, Tim. FUCK YOU!_

***

You must have eventually fallen asleep because you roused with a start when your doorbell rang frantically. Somebody was really leaning on it out there.

Looking at the clock, you thought _3 a.m.? Who the hell...?_

You peeked out the side window and realized it was Tim.

_Oh no...oh no... _You felt a boulder of anxiety seal off your throat and your heart drumming in your ears. _I can’t have him here._ _This time of night? WHY?_ You were trembling, trying to breathe slow and deep to keep your anxiety at a manageable level.

You just stood there for a while, staying very quiet. His voice pleaded through your door, laced with alcohol, “I know you’re home. I saw your friends leave and I’ve been mustering up the nerve to come up your walk and ring the bell. Please? This won’t take long. Look, I’m an asshole. I know I am; I just need to look you in the eye and say it, OK?”

For the first time, you recognized pain in Tim’s voice. You placed your palm and cheek on the door debating what to do. It went quiet outside all of a sudden.

_Was he still out there? Did he leave?_

Leaving the chain on the door, you cracked the door open to view through the slit. He was sitting on your steps with his head in his hands. He was rubbing sleep and confusion from his face. He looked awful. _Good!_ you thought.

You startled him when you finally spoke and softly asked through a cried-out voice, “Tim? Why are you here? You haven’t bothered with me in more than a year. Why tonight?” Tim whirled around, his eyes bloodshot and round as saucers. He stumbled to get up and nearly crawled up your steps trying to right himself and stand. “Would you mind making some coffee? I need a clearer head. Just let me say what I have to say?”

With a heavy sigh, you acquiesced, unlocked the chain and opened the door. “Come in. I’ll get the coffee,” you said flatly. He coughed and mumbled a “thanks” as he entered your place warily like it was foreign territory. You had changed quite a few things to make the space more yours again, getting rid of his photos and gifts around the house so you could wipe the slate clean. You had sublet it to Gia for a while when you moved in with Tim and then she found a place of her own not long after you needed to come back home.

“It’s as if I was never in your life,” he whispered to himself in astonishment. He kept standing there surveying his surroundings, bewildered. You were annoyed he was just standing there.

_Fucking sit! Now talk, Tim. Then get out!_

“Sit. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right with you,” you waved a hand at the sofa as you went to make some coffee. He sank back against the cushions and stared at the ceiling, raking his hands through his beautiful wavy hair. You had memorized the smell of his hair, his cologne...everything. You squeezed your eyes shut and bit your lip before returning to the living room. You broke the silence as you handed him a mug of fresh coffee.

“So, how’ve you been, Tim?” you asked a little hollow. “Oh, lovely,” Tim said with a pang of irritation and sarcasm. “Forgive me if I don’t ask you since you already updated me pretty sharply at the cocktail party,” he said. He inhaled the caffeine and sipped, letting the warm jolt of caffeinated clarity take over. _Dammit, she smells of the body wash I loved. It was intoxicating, _he thought.

“Are you hungry? I could offer you a sandwich,” you offered. You couldn’t decide if you were in pain or numb. It was hard to tell right now. You laid out a plate of cold cuts, bread, and sandwich toppings on the coffee table in front of the couch. He made a half sandwich and inhaled it. “Thank you,” he nodded, satisfied as he downed half the hot coffee without really tasting it. He coughed as he realized how hot it was going down his throat.

_Feel the burn, shithead? Good..._

You dismissed your internal dialogue and tied your robe tighter as if protecting yourself and sat a distance away on the other end of the sofa, keeping a pillow between the two of you, but you could still catch his familiar scent. It drove you crazy and your heart slammed into your ribs for the second time in one night.

“Well, the longer story, Tim, is I’m...I’m OK. Work is doing very well; my friends and I spend a lot of time together. I’m still volunteering at the animal shelter once a month, and things are...calm, steady. I finally got around to refinishing the cabinets in the kitchen, put in a tile backsplash and it looks great.”

The whole time you were staring into your coffee as you said this. You didn’t want to look at him. “Well, alright then. I like the new cabinets and backsplash. You were always handier with DIY than I will be. That’s all swell to hear,” Tim said, nodding casually. His voice was careful, deliberate and calm. You could feel him looking at you, but one look in his disarming green eyes and you would lose it.

You felt his fingers touch your cheek gently, lifting your eyes to level with his. His brow was furrowed with sadness and he just stared deep into your eyes, almost as if he wanted to pierce your soul. You cleared your throat, “Tim, why haven’t I heard from you since that night you made me leave? Nothing, no calls, no letter or email, no response to my texts, so I just stopped. No sense trying to get blood out of a stone.”

He released you, giving a curt, wry laugh and looked up at the ceiling again as if searching for something clever to shove in the wound your words left behind. “Oh, I’m a stone now, am I? I deserve that,” he said, chewing his lip and exhaling heavily.

“No, that’s not – I meant....” He placed two fingers over your lips and looked right at you, “Shhh...I realized I was more in love with you than I had planned, and I couldn’t handle it. Rather than worry I would somehow fuck it up later and you would leave me, I just took control and made you go before you decided to leave of your own accord.”

Your eyes widened in shock, “Tim, I had no plans to go anywhere! I love you! I mean...I.... Why would you think that? I was devastated when you asked for your key and told me to leave. We were having a nice dinner that evening and it just all fell apart before the dishes were cleared. There was no warning, no sign of what was happening. I have wracked my brain and can’t put my finger on any particular thing, what I did exactly, before you just up and told me to leave.” Your voice began to tremble, and your eyes began to tear up in spite of you.

Tim was clearly shaken as he kept flexing a fist to steel himself and measure his words carefully. He looked like he was near breaking himself. You buried your face in the pillow you held in a white-knuckle death grip. Tim stroked your hair and pulled closer to you. He didn’t demand you look at him or press you to let him hold you. He just stroked your hair and began speaking very gently, purposefully with a deep ache in his baritone voice. You thought you heard real grief rising in his throat.

“I-I, well you know my history. Most of my family is dead. My first serious relationship fell apart when I chose my acting career over her and she didn’t want that type of life with me. I’ve bounced around like a drunken bee in a garden from one meaningless dalliance to another. I make it a rule to never settle down for fear it will all fall apart. So, I just tear any sign of roots developing before they go too deep and make a home,” Tim explained. You slowly looked up at him wondering what he meant by “meaningless dalliance” and before you could say anything, he ripped it right out of your mind.

“With you, it wasn’t meaningless – far from it. I was in further than I have been in many years – maybe ever. I had to end it before it turned ugly. My fucking ego couldn’t take being the one left, so I made you go instead. I am the devil incarnate for pulling the rug out from under you. I can’t say I’m sorry too many times. I would gladly take a bullet as punishment.”

You jerked up suddenly to make eye contact and saw his eyes glossed over with tears hanging for dear life in the corner of each eye. He was serious. He blinked them back, drew in a ragged breath and stared off into space beyond you.

He was biting on a corner of his thumbnail absently.

When he finally looked again into your eyes, he said, “Remember after dinner? We were talking about how work went, a possible trip up the coast in a couple weeks during off time...and other things. You looked me in the eyes, so content and said, ‘I could do this forever with you.’ My fight or flight response went into overdrive and that’s when I didn’t say another word until the table was cleared. ‘Forever’ spooked the living shit out of me and I charged ahead like a stabbed bull urgent to stomp that idea out.”

Tim raked a hand through his hair and scratched his fingers through his scalp as if wiping a bad memory out of his skull and pushing the caffeine through his brain. He continued....

“After I rushed you out of there, I spent several days panicked, the phone and lights off, nursing a bottle of booze. I missed days of filming. One of the execs finally came around my house to see if I was dead on my floor. It’s not like me to not show up for work, not answer calls. He helped me clean myself up, get myself together and go back to the set. To this day, he has no idea what that was all about. I got back on track and proceeded to push you out of my mind. I carefully revised my steps around the lot so we wouldn’t run into each other. I couldn’t face you and I didn’t want you to have to go through the pain of seeing the monster that shoved you out.”

“Tim, I left messages for you around the studio. No response,” you said flatly.

“I..I know. I just couldn’t answer them. I didn’t think you deserved whatever bullshit answer would fall out of my mouth,” Tim said with a wry laugh of pain. “Fuuuuuck, I’m the absolute devil,” Tim said as he looked into your eyes, tears flooding them now and stroked your cheek, “I’m so sorry. I love you so much it aches too deep inside for me to cut it out of me – not that I want to. When I saw you tonight, I couldn’t not speak to you, not touch you.” You leaned your face against his hand, your lips almost making contact to kiss his palm, but you pulled away as your eyes almost locked together.

“More coffee?” you asked, stifling back more tears, trying to change the subject by proceeding to get up. Tim stopped you. “No. Stay here. Please,” he pleaded. He searched your face for any sign of love for him. All he saw at first was exhaustion and enormous pain, but the flimsy façade revealed a glimmer of that familiar feeling.

You began to quake staring into his eyes. As if in a slow-motion dream, Tim inched closer and closer, his lips falling against yours gently.

Slowly and tenderly, he explored your mouth. You felt a low purr of unmet need rise in his throat. The heat of his gentle kiss made your body thrum from head to toe. When he pulled away to look at you, the waterworks began. You shuddered and sobbed, hunching forward against him.

He enfolded you in his strong arms then, running his gentle hands protectively over your back, neck, and head as if trying to massage the pain away. He gently rocked you and you both cried. “It tears me apart to see how much pain you’re in. It’s worse because it’s my fault. I can’t stand being without you anymore,” you heard Tim’s voice crack, his face buried in your hair. He kissed your temple and forehead.

“Please let me make this OK again. Please,” he pleaded as his hands searched your flesh for recognition. You sat more upright, wiping tears away and Tim thumbed the collar of your robe, all the way down to where it was tied together. He searched your eyes as he gently pulled the taut bow at your waist and the robe fell open. As he searched your eyes carefully, his hands rose to caress each side of your neck, over your collarbone and over your shoulders.

He kissed you more deeply this time. Your robe fell around you and you felt the chill of air through your pajamas. His warm hands mixed with the cool air made you shiver, goose flesh rising over your entire body. He lifted your pajama top over your head, not even bothering with the tiny buttons. He sucked are between his teeth as he surveyed the bare flesh he had worshipped countless times. It had been so long, and he wanted to explore every inch of you. He dipped his head to kiss the top of each breast, splaying his hands over your back, running his fingers up and down as they left heat in their wake. He nuzzled his beard against your skin, rising up your throat with feathery kisses, tracing lazy circles with his tongue.

Tim’s tongue traced the line of your jaw and over the patch of skin below your earlobe. A small whimper escaped your lips. He kissed you deeply again, molding himself to you, tracing the seam of your lips with his tongue, begging for entry. You felt a warm tear against your lips, but it wasn’t yours. You palmed Tim’s cheek gently and saw the ache in his eyes. His mouth still tasted of booze and cigarettes, but you didn’t care at that moment. You needed him so badly. Your body ached for him. Your heart ached for him. Your very soul ached for Tim.

His tongue circled and dipped with yours, exploring the soft heat of your mouth and yours his. His thumbs kneaded your shoulders as the kiss lingered, hot, deep and long. You needed each other to breathe. Your breasts began to heave over your lungs and your nipples hardened to taut, painful knots. You wrapped your arms around his waist, tugging at his belt. That was the only cue he needed as he leaned you back, never leaving your lips unattended. He towered over you. With his one free hand and both of yours, his pants loosened and slid down.

“Please let me make love to you. I can’t stand this distance anymore. You’re where I am most at home,” he whispered in a husky voice.

You found your body rising and writhing. You wanted him and Tim wanted you. His hand went to the waist of your pajama pants and down inside to slide over your panties. You were soaking wet. It made him growl as his fingers massaged your slit. He pressed his mouth and hot breath to your ear, “I need you. I NEED you.” It was an aching groan. You tried to get out of your pajamas and panties, but he pinned your arms over your head with one hand, sliding your pajama bottoms down and tore your panties away from your quivering shape with the other.

Staring down at you, he peeled out of his shirt and jacket. You felt his hardened sex against your thigh and then his knee between your thighs to part them. You spread open for him like a flower aching for the sunlight, your hips flexing with a need for him.

“I want to take you to bed, love. Please let me be with you,” Tim begged, and Tim Curry never begged for anything. You gasped and nodded. You could feel Tim’s heart hammering in his chest now, his lungs heaving with passionate breath, his cock fully erect. You raised your freed arms to encircle his neck as he carried you down the hall to your bed.

The cool bedding and his warmth made you shiver and moan. He was nibbling and teasing your pulse and the delicate skin between your neck and shoulder. He sucked at the soft flesh, bruising almost and growled deliciously, feeling the thumping of your heartbeat beating faster for him. Soft hot circles of his tongue soothed where he had feasted on your flesh with his sucking mouth, nipping teeth, and rough tongue. God, how his mouth craved you.

And his fingers, his fingers plucked and tuned your nipples like guitar strings until high pitched whimpers escaped your throat. As he fiddled with one taut bud between his skilled fingers, his mouth sucked hard on the other, his tongue roughly tasting it and bearing down gently with his teeth.

His hand left your nipple to trace feathery touches down your stomach, over your hip and thigh. His strong fingers grasped your hip and ass, squeezing playfully to take possession as you felt him smile against you. Tim then pulled your thighs apart as he slid down deftly and sunk his bearded face down between your thighs. You were slick with desire and he growled at how wet you were, the scent of your desire for him. He licked his fingers. He looked up at you. “May I?” he asked. He wanted you to give permission for everything he wanted of you. His eyes were darkened by desire and hunger.

He was asking, but you could feel the demand of his hand claiming you as his as he traced the outer folds of your pussy. You swallowed hard; your eyes heavy-lidded with need. “Yesssss,” you said weakly. With two fingers now inside you and his thumb circling your clit, your hips spasmed softly. He smiled down at you as you allowed him to softly take you to another place only he could take you. He feathered kisses along the pulse hammering through the pink flesh of your inner thigh.

Rising to meet your eyes, he kissed you hungrily as his fingers brought you higher and higher. You writhed under him, needing every stroke. “Come for me, love. God, I need to feel you come for me,” Tim pleaded, his voice deep and sultry. His head dipped to your breasts again as he licked and nibbled them more, his beard like deliciously warm sandpaper against your flesh. He settled on each hardened, aching bud in turn, lapping and sucking each one thoroughly as his fingers found an erotic rhythm deep inside you, stroking and scissoring you. As his fingers thrusted, you could hear him murmuring and groaning with pleasure at the feel of your soft, slick folds.

You could hear how slick his fingers were from your juices. You fisted the bedding, arching, and writhing, nearing your first wave. “More,” you begged. “More?” he asked, his mouth near your ear. “I’ll give you as much as you need,” he responded with a silky, goading voice. He hastened his thrusts and circled your clit with his thumb. His heavy-lidded eyes were locked on yours, focusing on every subtle message in your body, your pulse, your eyes, your breathing...everything.

“Inside me. Tim, please. I need you,” you were breathlessly seething now. “I want you to come for me first, baby. Come just once before I bury myself inside you. I need to taste you,” he urged. You cried out for him again and his fingers continued to tease you further as he bent over and sucked gently at your clit, grazing his moustache over the swollen bud. You felt an exquisite burst all over.

The wave you both wanted slammed into you and you cried out for him. Your whole body shuddered and arched. His breath was uneven as his fingers continued to follow the wave of orgasm falling over you. His eyes were alit with desire and wonder, looking up at you as you shook and trembled for him. Tim wrapped himself around you and lifted his fingers to your lips, glossing your exhausted pout with your own lust and then sucked his fingers clean with satisfaction at the taste of your orgasm on his fingers. “How I’ve missed the taste of you. So sweet,” Tim whispered wantonly. He kissed you, bruising your mouth, both of you moaning for one another.

You bucked and pleaded again for him. Your pussy ached from your first orgasm, but you wanted more. He smiled as he parted your thighs, took some of your wetness and made sure you watched as he ran his fist nimbly down his hard length before deciding he couldn’t hold off anymore. He watched himself disappear into your core and his eyes widened then closed, his head tipping back at the feel of your tight center enveloping him. You sheathed his entire length to the hilt. He fit so tightly it nearly hurt, but it was the perfect pain. His hips circled and pulsed to adjust his cock within you. You were flesh to flesh and bone to bone, writhing in unison. He felt so good inside you...like he was home like you were home with him.

You were both whispering and mumbling aimlessly to one another in a passionate language only your bodies and spirits understood. You smiled at one another, tears sliding down your cheeks. His tears mixing with yours as they trickled down your chest. He kissed and licked them away, humming with pleasure. As your hips spasmed, his cock slammed to meet your pace. Almost all the way out of you and then all the way to your center. You could feel his balls slapping into you and his pelvic bone massaging your clit every time he hit home inside you. Slow draws out and then a possessive slam into you. You couldn’t remember it ever feeling like this, not this powerful.

Yours and Tim’s arms held fast to each other like a lifeline. His mouth explored your neck between your ear and shoulder for your ecstatic pulse as he sucked and circled with his tongue. You arched meeting Tim’s every thrust into you. Hot waves of electricity flowed through you both, not knowing where it began or ended. He licked and nibbled up your chin to your mouth again and planted feather-soft kisses on your cheeks, both of you reflecting embers of longing for each other in your eyes. You couldn’t stop looking at each other, wanting nothing but to lock the image of each other’s desire into your minds.

Needing still more, you wrapped your legs around his waist and swayed back and forth against him. His head flew back, groaning passionately, biting his lip, licking it, panting. You arched again and again as you felt the incoming tsunami begin to build just before it slammed into you both. You ached to come with him...together as one.

You studied his face, his eyes, his lips, stroked his maddening curls dampened by sweaty passion. In one final thrust, he knocked down the barrier to your mutual bliss. You both cried out and hammered through the crashing waves. Wave after wave after wave covered you both. His orgasm slammed into yours. Neither of you holding back. It was like no other feeling you had ever experienced. You moaned in pleasure together enveloped in each other before your hearts began to find steadier beats and your thrusts slowed.

Tim could hear how slick you were as his thrusts slowed with yours. It was maddening. When he gave out a final spasm and shudder emptying for the last time into you, he collapsed over you, kissing your forehead, stroking your hair away from your face, then kissing the tip of your nose before smiling tenderly. Tim cloaked you in his arm and buried his face in your neck. You purred as your body came down from extraordinary heights.

As you traced lazy circles with your finger over his chest, Tim rose up and beseeched you. “Come home. Come home to me, please.”

“You’re serious?” your expression betrayed your fear and distrust. “Yes! Yes! A million times, yes. Please come home to me. You belong with me. I belong with you. My life is shit without you. I AM shit without you,” he said profoundly. You just stared and thought a moment as the haze of glorious sex dissipated.

“What would that be like after everything?”

“What do you want it to look like? Name it.”

“I...I want it like it was. But that can never be again.”

“Why not? Why can’t we go back to how it used to be?”

“You’ll hurt me again. I’ll risk everything as I did before and I can’t put enough trust in us – myself or you, to not expect that possibility.”

“I swear on my life I will never hurt you the way I did before. I’d rather die.”

“And...I almost did.” You almost broke remembering it all again.

He turned on a light and stared as he felt the palpable change in you, worried, “What is it? What do you mean? Tell me, please. You’re scaring me!”

In the bright light of your bedroom, you sat up together. “Your handful of days at the bottom of a bottle? Not that it is a pissing contest, but I contemplated wrecking my car as I sped out of your driveway, but didn’t want anyone else to be hurt.

And then I would catch myself randomly thinking, ‘What if I just stepped off this curb? Or ‘You know, if I took a handful of these sleeping pills, the pain would all be over.’ So, I went to therapy. It’s helping. I’m not in that place anymore, but I was still in the midst of hibernating from society when my friends rounded me up for the cocktail party last night. I poured myself into work, working out, volunteering, friends, and therapy. It’s helping me.”

Tim raked his hands over his tired face and tangled through his hair as if he were wiping away cobwebs. His eyes were wide as he stared off in space a second. His mouth tried to form words, but he couldn’t quite find one appropriate.

He looked at you and then just squeezed you tightly. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever known and if you ceased to exist, I don’t know what I would do.” He rocked you in his arms and stroked your hair, held your face in his hands and planted kisses across your head, cheeks, chin, and mouth.

“I’m guessing your therapist would not approve of last night?”

You smiled weakly and nodded in the negative, “Going to the cocktail party and moving on, sure. Seeing you and letting you in last night? Probably not. But it was my decision and yours. We can’t unfuck,” you said with a wry laugh.

He looked at you offended, “Baby, we did not fuck last night. We made love; we made the deepest, hardest love I have every made with anyone. I swear it’s true.” He pulled you to him again, stroking your hair, thinking.

“So, we take things slow. OK? We work back to where we were and then you come home to me when you feel you’re ready, yes? I can even tag along to a therapy appointment so he or she can fully vet me.” His eyes were searching yours, pleading for a solution. He was dead serious. He wasn’t letting you go again.

You smiled a little at the idea of Tim going to therapy with you and going through a vetting process. He caught the grin and didn’t like it, “Hey, what’s that grin about? I WILL absolutely go to your therapist...if if you want me to that is. I can take you, pick you up, participate, anything...whatever it takes. I won’t lose you again.” He embraced you again tightly.

“Right now, I’m starving,” you smiled at him and kissed his nose.

His eyes twinkled and he smiled, “What would m’lady like for breakfast? I’ll make you whatever you want depending on what’s in your kitchen,” he leapt up and searched for his underwear. You loved the shape of his pert ass. You smacked it as he walked out of the room to go search for provisions for breakfast.

“We might need to go out for breakfast. I needed to go shopping today. The cold cuts probably went bad on the coffee table,” you called to him down the hall. “I’m tossing them out now,” you heard him make a distasteful noise and the garbage can open and close.

“So, if you’d like, I can take us to breakfast --- once I locate something else besides a wrinkled, booze-soaked tux to wear. Then we can go shopping and make lunch or dinner together later. How does that sound?” He came back down the hall with his boxers and socks in hand, tossing them on the bed. “We need to shower first,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at you conspiratorially.

_God, he was gorgeous. _The look he gave you as the wheels of his mind turned filled you with delight. A shower with Tim sounded like Heaven right about now, and yet you didn’t want to wash his scent off of you. As if he was reading your mind, Tim settled on the side of the bed next to you and said, “Although, the scent of you on my body is maddening and I hate to wash you off of me. I’ve missed your scent, your taste...everything.” He leaned over and kissed you again deeply. You could feel a growl in his throat rising and reached across him to tease his cock, already hardening for you again. He gasped and gave you an impish grin, “Now, now. Don’t start what you can’t finish,” his playful grin rose and then softened to the most peaceful, contented smile. His eyes, his whole face was smiling at you.

“I thought you were hungry?” he said combing away a stray hair from your face and tracing the line of your jaw with his fingers.

“Well, I was...I mean, I am. But I just want to lie here with you and hold each other for a bit,” you pouted at him.

“Whatever you want,” Tim marched back to his side of the bed and nestled himself close against you and spooned you with the covers pulled up. You laced your fingers in his, wrapped him around you and sighed contentedly.

Breaking the silence, both your stomachs growled. You both burst out in giggles. He nuzzled your neck with his smile against your pulse and whispered, “I guess our stomachs win this round. Five more minutes and then we’ll shower, find something for me to wear and get some badly needed sustenance. I intend to ravish you some more after refueling...if that’s alright?” As long as you were with him, you were home and that was very much alright.


End file.
